


Here with you I feel safe

by MyLifeIsTrash



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Weather, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Storm - Freeform, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsTrash/pseuds/MyLifeIsTrash
Summary: Not expecting to be caught up in a storm when visiting Sapnap in Houston, Karl is trying his best to stay sane as the wind threatens to tear down his composure.Luckily Sapnap gives the best cuddles.(Short one-shot of your typical comfort cuddling. Can be read as platonic or romantic!)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Here with you I feel safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote from a suggestion !
> 
> For Theo : ] This was fun to write, thanks !

Karl was not used to Texas weather. Not by a long shot. He’d flown down to Houston for a week to finally meet up with Sapnap, after months of talking and growing closer. He’d excitedly counted down the days until he would finally pull the younger into a tight hug. 

Their first meeting had been great, with a comfortable atmosphere settling around them immediately. They’d sat talking for hours the first night they spent at Sapnap’s house, and Karl had gone to sleep with a fluttering heart and a smile gracing his lips. 

What he hadn’t expected however was the terrible, terrible weather that would ensue. 

Was Karl the type of person that checked the forecast? No. He simply dressed to impress every day, no matter if the sun was scorching down or if the heavens opened in a heavy rainfall. 

Imagine his surprise when Sapnap only gave him a deadpan look when he commented on the weather.

“Dude, did you seriously not check the forecasts? We’re in prime hurricane season Karl, everyone knows that.”

“Well I clearly don’t! What are we even supposed to do?” He’d answered, peeking out the window at the storm looming outside. 

“Settle down, relax, and wait until it blows over, idiot. What did you think, that we would go outside splashing in the water and dancing in the rain?” The younger raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. 

Karl crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I mean we could.”

Sapnap shook his head, smiling, and made his way to the kitchen, leaving a grumpy Karl behind in the living room.

He sat down with a huff, leaning his head back. 

Outside the storm was growing. The rain had properly starred pouring now, and the wind was howling around the walls off the house. Occasionally a harsh gust of wind would shake Karl to his very core with how violent it slammed against the windows. 

Sapnap was humming in the kitchen, making food, as if the wind was not about to tear the roof off. 

Karl curled in on himself, the constant whistle of the wind making him anxious. His hands grew more sweaty, and he rubbed them against his jeans, hoping the motion would help ease his nerves. If anything it made him more on edge, so he clasped his hands together instead. 

He took a shuddering breath. He did not like this weather. 

Sapnap came back with two plates in hand, setting one on the table for Karl. He sat down next to him on the couch, chewing away on his sandwich. 

“Are you ok?” He said between bites, giving the brunette a concerned look. Karl shook his head, his hands over his face, trying to calm himself.

“What’s wrong?” Sapnap was giving him his full attention now, putting his food away, placing a comforting hand on Karl’s knee.

“The storm.”

“The storm?”

“I don’t like it.”

The younger huffed out a laugh, grabbing Karl’s hands, pulling them from his face.

“C’mere,” he said, drawing the other closer to himself, until Karl took the hint and settled himself in his lap. 

His legs were kind of awkward thrown over the other boy’s, but his head was rested against his chest, the younger’s heartbeat a calming current in the rocking waves of Karl’s thoughts. 

They had their hands intertwined, Sapnap tracing random patterns on the back of his hand. 

“Better?” He murmured against the brunettes hair, and Karl hummed in response, his breathing calming down to match the other’s. 

“Could you maybe pet my hair? I know it sounds weird and you don’t have to but-“

“Of course.” 

Karl let out a loud sigh as warm fingers threaded themselves in his hair.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

They sat like that, intertwined on the couch until they both felt drowsy, softly rocking from side to side, comfortable with each other. 

Sapnap started humming a tune, and the vibration from his chest sent pleasant shivers down Karl’s back. 

Maybe Texas weather wasn’t all that terrible, if he got to spend it with Sapnap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos if you did : D !


End file.
